bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Zommari Rureaux
Zommari's Mask Fragments I was just reading through UNMASKED, and saw the image which has all the mask fragments of the Espada in a pile. In that pile, Zommari's earrings can clearly be seen, but this page says the spikes on his head are his mask fragment. The article should be updated to say his earrings are the remainders of his mask, and not the spikes.Andrew Crichton (talk) 17:08, July 11, 2013 (UTC) :The Earings and the spikes are part of his mask fragments not just the earings it says it as clear as daylight in the artical pay attention Garybusey92 (talk) 22:08, July 11, 2013 (UTC) ::There is no source cited. Where has it been hinted at that his spikes are also his mask fragments? Only the earrings are visible in the image. Andrew Crichton (talk) 02:47, July 12, 2013 (UTC) ::We need an appropriate reference. If a scan of the page in question could be provided, then a change could certainly be made. The spikes are listed as fragments as a core assumption. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 03:17, July 12, 2013 (UTC) :::Sure. http://i.imgur.com/swmPclX.jpg They're all easily visible, and all that appear for Zommari is his earrings. It's page 9 of UNMASKED, for reference. Andrew Crichton (talk) 03:42, July 12, 2013 (UTC) :I'm having trouble finding Nnoitra's on there, but it's good enough for me. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 04:08, July 12, 2013 (UTC) ::This image does not show the full set of everyone of the Espada there so we already know it is incomplete so I am undoing it until we have a full vote as I don't see Harribel's full set only the jaws and Nnoitra's is not there!! Personally that looks like a rough sketch!! :::Having looked at the picture, I am very uncomfortable with relying on that picture to support the claim that it is only his earrings that are mask fragments. Idon't believe I could support that move at all. 21:03, July 12, 2013 (UTC) ::::The article should at least be updated to say that it's unclear whether the spikes on his head are part of his mask fragments or not, like it does for the necklace. Only the earrings are confirmed. Andrew Crichton (talk) 00:44, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Seeing as the article already calls into question whether the necklace is a part of his fragments, I don't see why we can't at least use the picture as a reference. The spikes have only been assumed to be fragments to begin with; at the very least, as Andrew says, we have confirmation on the earrings. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 01:43, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Vote # Yes his earrings are there however the page does not state this is the only part of his fragments!! Also the image looks like a rough sketch to me and incomplete at best!! I do not see Nnoitra or Harribel's full set of Mask Fragments and we know hers are extensive!! I say it is unreliable as a definitive declaration!! # Regardless of the quality of the image, there is enough clarity to determine which fragments belong to Zommari. The picture still constitutes official material, which I believe should be given precedence over our own assumptions and conclusions. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 01:43, July 13, 2013 (UTC) # For the reasons Mohrph stated. Zommari's Beyond Resurrection Eyes It's said on the wiki that "he still gains a total of 50 eyes, only 47 are present on his body". I'm assuming the 3 remaining eyes are the 3 on his head but where did you guys get the information of him still having 50 eyes from? The information isn't referenced so I don't know where you guys got it from. Pridecat4 (talk) I found the office picture of Yammy, Nnoitra, and Zommari new forms. Show the front and back of them. I counted all on Zommari body and found 47 and three floating around him making he still had up to 50 eyes total. Darkmachines (talk) Can you post those "pictures" that shows the front and back please or link them? Cos I never seen it before plus it van prove the information to be correct. Thanks Pridecat4 (talk) There you go, let you count for yourself. Darkmachines (talk) I counted 51 for some reason.. Pridecat4 (talk) Huh I missed that one on the shoulder because I didn't see it because of his neckless.Darkmachines (talk)